


Transferring

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, No Resolution, Open ended, Other, Pigtail Pulling, Pining, Update feels, alternating pov, giving up/or knowing when to stop fighting, home repair planning, roommate issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: After Nursey and Dex attempt to live together for a few months, Dex needs his own space. Nursey won’t let him have it in their room, so Dex moves out. Dex confides to Chowder that he’s going to apply to transfer schools. Nursey didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he was just planning some late night laundry.





	Transferring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lukutoukka and B_Frizzy for beta reads. Thank you also to Theo, Draskireis and the Frog server for letting me vent emotions. Thank you to RandomNoteForFutureReference for calling me out on making sure how Nursey reads in the fic. 
> 
> There have been some edits to clarify Nursey's reaction to the situation.

Dex set the last of his boxes down in the basement. There weren’t really that many. Still, he appreciated the assist from Chowder.

“Thanks, Chris. I’m gonna miss you so much.” Before he could think better of it, he wrapped his friend in a hug, squeezing tight.

“Ow. Goalie interference.”

“Sorry.” Dex pulled away quickly and dropped down onto the mattress he’d brought down. A shiver ran through him; the basement was colder than the rest of the haus. “I’ll have to blow some insulation in the walls up there. Maybe if I find a way to fine Bitty again, the sin bin might cover a conversion to a forced air, high efficiency propane condensing furnace system. This boiler is so old it’s probably only got an AFUE of 50%.” Dex shook his head while looking at the boiler in question. 

Chowder dropped down next to him and snuggled into his side. “I have no idea what you just said. But please go back to the missing me? I’m just gonna be upstairs. We’ll still see each other all the time.”

Dex pulled his comforter over and wrapped them up in it to keep from fidgeting. “Ok, you can’t say anything because I haven’t told Murray and Hall yet, but I’m going to apply to UMaine Orono as a transfer student for next year.”

“What?! You can’t do that!” Chowder latched onto Dex’s side, holding tight.

“Chowder? Chowder? Chris? I can’t breathe.”

Finally, Chowder relaxed his hold slightly.

“And it’ll be fine. Bully is doing great. He’ll be fine on the line with Nurse. Probably even better than I was. Was going to suggest they go ahead and put him on first line anyway.” Dex allowed himself to return the hug. It felt really good to be held, touched. 

“But what about you?” Chowder’s voice was somewhat muffled due to his face being pressed into Dex’s collarbone.

“Well, I mean, maybe Orono will want me to play after the year in residence? I’m gonna have to take a fifth year, I’m sure. There’s no way all these weird Samwell classes transfer for credit. If not, then, it’s not like I had a shot at going pro anyway. Development ice time was just too expensive.” He tried to shrug but didn’t want to jostle Chowder, so it was a tiny movement.

“And hey, Chris. Thank you for being there for me. I know. I know I’m not always easy to deal with, or ever.” He laughed shortly. “But you’ve always been a great friend. Better than I deserve. I know that Nursey and my bickering and fighting has been rough on you and I’m sorry. I’m going to try to avoid that until I leave.” He leaned his cheek on Chowder’s head and sighed.

Chowder turned his head slightly, probably needing to breathe. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Dex squeezed tighter for a moment. “I’m gonna miss you, too. But it’s not yet. Tell me again about the sharks you saw with Cait.” He closed his eyes and let Chowder’s voice wash over him, surrounding him in the darkness of the basement.

* * *

Nursey eased the basement door closed. Midnight laundry had seemed like a good idea when he’d finally gathered all his boxers up from around the room (and when did he get so many?) but he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to overhear that conversation. 

He turned around and took the basket back up to their, no his, room. He dropped onto the beanbag chair, newly relocated to be under his lofted bed in the tiny room within a room. The bedroom was a small room. Smaller than his dorm had been, but bigger than Dex’s and Chowder’s were. Probably less than half the size of his bedroom back home, if that. But now it felt too big and empty to stay out there. He frowned at the feeling. It made no sense. He achieved what he set out to do, getting Poindexter to move out of the room. He'd called it last year. Of course, it wasn't a difficult call to make, ventually Dex would have figured him out and then he'd run away. It was better to get it over with, right? He felt as empty as the room outside the tiny window, so he went to his comfort zone, chill.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone to FaceTime with Shitty.

“Hey Shits.”

“Brah! Looking good this fine evening.”

Nursey smiled; Shitty was always complimentary, but even more so if he’d had a couple of beers or some weed. “Still hanging in as an 2L, huh.”

“It’s killing me, brah. Killing me. But what’s up? Not that I mind seeing your beautiful face, but usually you don’t call so late. Isn’t it gonna keep your roomie up?” Shitty was looking around like if he got the right angle he’d be able to peek around the edge of the phone and find Dex. “Where are you anyway? A closet?”

“Dexarino decided to move to the basement.” Nursey rolled his eyes.

“Wait, isn’t the basement unfinished? And, like, cold and damp?”

“Yeah, but that’s a him problem. He’ll probably finish it for us though. He built this little room around the bottom bunk while I was in class, before he moved out. Look, it’s got a window with curtains!” Nursey turned his phone to show the window.

“Back up a minute. He framed out a tiny room in your room? Around his bed? Why? He that shy about masturbating around another dude?”

“Nah, he said something about needing a place to be alone. I guess the pie thing upset him. Or maybe the underwear.” Nursey shrugged.

“Ok, point to him for the pie thing. That’s nasty, brah. And major violation of the sanctity of pie. But, uh, why’d he move to the basement if he just made himself a tiny house?”

Nursey shrugged again. “IDK, bro. He made his ‘fortress of solitude’ then slammed the door. Then I popped in and told him how nice it was, very chill. Next thing I know, he’s stomped downstairs and yelled at Bitty that he was moving to the basement.” He looked around the little room. Talking about the bad pie was making a picture of the molding, rotten pie that Bitty had to kill with fire form in his mind and he frowned as his stomach protested. Maybe no pie for awhile.

“Woah woah woah. He said he needed to be alone and made a spot so he could be alone in his bed, and you went in there, right after? Major fucking boundary violation, brah.” Shitty shook his head and Nursey twisted his lips in response. “I kind of don’t blame him for wanting a spot all his own.”

“I guess it’s not far enough. Chowder helped him move all his stuff down today. And apparently, he’s decided to transfer schools. I didn’t think he was a quitter, but I guess you just don’t know people sometimes.” Nursey was having a difficult time keeping his voice chill. He wanted to be pissed at Dex for giving up, for not fighting back, but anger wasn't something he was allowed to show.

“He told you that? Damn. Kinda surprised Bitty hadn’t told me about it, though. We talked earlier.” 

“Bitty doesn’t know yet. Dex hasn’t told the coaches even. Just told Chowder tonight, and made him promise not to tell anyone until he could go through official channels.”

“So….why are you telling me?”

Nursey smiled bitterly. “I didn’t promise.”

“Wait. Does he know you know?”

“No?”

Shitty sighed and ran a hand over his face. “How do you know?”

“They were talking in the basement. The washing machine is in the basement. That’s Haus access. I was going to do a load of laundry since my boxers offended him so greatly.” 

“At midnight? When you knew he was sleeping down there now?” Shitty’s gaze was direct and blank. 

Nursey swallowed. “Yeah, well.…” He trailed off. 

“Sounds to me like he’s giving you what you want. Congrats on winning the fight finally.” Lardo plopped into Shitty’s lap and wrapped an arm around his neck.

“I didn’t mean for him to quit the team.”

Lardo’s responding blank stare was still as unnerving as it was in person. “Just be homeless?” She finally blinked, but it was slow, like she was gathering her fortitude. “Either suck it up and try to mend this shit like an adult, or stop acting surprised that your actions had inevitable consequences.”

She leaned back, half out of frame and looked at Shitty. “Is there anything in the bylaws so I can repossess dibs? Something about joint dibs having to remain joint? Anything? Should have gone with the lottery to start.”

“No! I didn’t even want him to leave the room! I just…” Nursey trailed off with a sigh. How could he explain that it was the only way he could think to get his straight crush to pay attention to him? Aggravating each other was what they did. Their entire friendship had been built on snark.

Lardo was staring at him through the screen again, eyes narrowed. “You like him. You _like_ like him. I swear to Jack Zimmerman’s ass, Nurse. Pigtail pulling? The whole time?”

Lardo stood up and disappeared from Nursey’s view. Shitty was watching her with his brow wrinkled in concern. “Where ya goin, babe?”

“Samwell. Apparently, I gotta kick some ass.” A door slammed in the background.

Shitty raised his eyebrows and looked back at Nursey. “Good luck, brah. But you kinda deserve an ass kicking. Pigtail pulling? That’s some MRA bullshit. Is this why you were always pulling his ears and riling him up? I thought you just liked the arguments. I mean, I’m going to be a lawyer, I like good argument as much as the next guy. But pigtail pulling.” Shitty shook his head. “No wonder he thinks you hate him.”

* * *

Dex woke up early the next morning in a good mood. The boiler was loud as fuck, he alternated between too hot and too cold, and a mattress on the basement floor was not exactly the best sleep support. But honestly, none of that was much different from what he was used to back home. And for the first time in months, he wasn’t woken up by the bed shaking as Nursey climbed up and down for trips to the bathroom.

He had a lot he wanted to get done, carefully written down in a notebook the night before.

  * Research propane condensing furnaces - best models and pricing for unit and install. (Check with Uncle Marty about coming down for install to save money)
  * MDF to build captains bed style frame for bed - compare to ready made pricing. Should save room
  * Determine if more electric needs to be run to the basement for bedroom
  * Calculate material needs and costs for framing room in basement. (Also second room for storage items down there? To protect them?)
  * Request transcript be sent to Orono
  * Submit transfer application
  * Apply for scholarships - nonhockey
  * Tell Hall and Murray about transfer
  * Find out who Bitty and Ollie/Wicks are giving their dibs to - Manager should have dibs, if Ford already tagged for dibs of upstairs room, tag Bully for basement.



But first, Bitty wasn’t awake yet, so he started making a giant pile of French toast, along with bacon and eggs for Haus breakfast. When he had a good pile, he turned to set it on the table and was shocked to see that Whiskey, Tango, and Lardo were already sitting there. 

His brow furrowed in confusion. “None of you live here. Lardo, when’d you get into town? Is everything ok?” He set the plates on the table and turned to pour a cup of coffee for Lardo. 

She took it from him and sipped thoughtfully. “About 2 am.”

Dex raised his brows. “Oh, ok. Do you need anything?” 

“Nope. I’m good. Keep up the good work, Dex.” With that statement she pushed half the toast onto a plate and then stood and walked out of the Haus with it and the coffee.

Dex stared after her for a moment until he realized the taddies had snagged the rest of the French toast and there was noise from the upper floors. He turned back to start on another loaf.

* * *

Nursey woke up to the smell of food. He peeked through the window of the tiny room, but Lardo was gone. He was glad, but he banished the thought before she could sense it.

When he got to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Dex at the stove instead of Bitty. He stopped in the doorway, staring. Then Ollie and Wicks pushed past and took turns slapping Dex on the back as they snagged French toast off his pile and then pushed back past Nursey and out of the Haus.

Nursey shook himself out of whatever that was and slid into a seat at the table. There was still some eggs and bacon, so he grabbed a plate from the pile and served himself while waiting on the French toast. And staring at Dex being all domestic. 

A few minutes later, Tango rushed off for something, then it was only another couple of minutes before Dex turned with the plate full of French toast. 

Nursey has to give him credit, he barely paused before setting the food down and taking a seat to serve himself. “Morning, Whisk, Nurse.”

Whiskey might have inclined his head in acknowledgment, or that might have just been his head moving as he ate. It was hard to tell with him. He was pretty serious about eating.

Nursey got a piece of French toast and then drowned it in syrup. Finally, he had to acknowledge the fact that he was stalling.

“You should move back into the room.” He carefully cut the toast into squares with his fork edge.

“No. But I will try to address the heating issue.” Dex’s voice seemed measured. That was better than clipped, right?

“I will try to be a better roommate. And I’ll stop actively antagonizing you.” He pushed the squares into formations, dragging them through the lake of syrup.

“No. Sharing space doesn’t seem to work well for me. Apparently, I’m too uptight.”

“But that’s not entirely your fault. I _was_ antagonizing you, and on purpose. I was… it’s been suggested, that it was an attempt at flirting. Some would call it pigtail pulling.” The room went still, even Whiskey stopped chewing. Nursey rushed to fill the silence. “Which I know is super unchill no matter what, and especially because you’re straight and I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable like that. But before the dibs happened, we were friends and I… I liked that. I’d like to be your friend again. I don’t want you to go.” Nursey realized his mistake half a second too late to stop himself from making it.

Dex’s fork clattered against his plate and the chair scraped against tile as he stood. “Fuck you and ya piece a shit fancy cah.”

Nursey looked up sharply as Dex strode from the Haus. He never let his accent be that strong at school. Nursey’d only heard it before because Dex’s ma posted video from Christmas on her Facebook. 

“He’s come out to the team as bi on three separate occasions that I’m aware of.” Whiskey's voice was a shock in the aftermath. “That’s some bullshit flirting. Stop having drama while I’m trying to eat.”

Nursey looked over at him. “So, should I go after him?” 

Whiskey didn’t respond, just raised an eyebrow and shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Nursey nodded and stood, taking his dishes to the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a process of me working through my feelings about 4.8. I’m still not sure where I stand and how I will feel going forward. I got into Check Please because of NurseyDex, particularly Lukutoukka’s NurseyDex and PolyFrogs fics. I feel like the character development and minor plot arc that they had was taken away from them and they were back to square one. So, what’s even the point then? I don’t know. 
> 
> The ending is open because I don’t know where I’m going from here either. 
> 
> You may not agree with or like what I have. That’s fair.
> 
> *note on Mainer “fuck you and ya piece o shit fancy cah” - thank you to Theo for translating my Texan “fuck you and the horse you rode in on” into Mainer. The original turn of phrase is used to indicate “fuck you and however you got to this point”. I’m not sure if that fully translates, but that’s the feeling I wanted Dex to portray. The pie and the invasion of his space and the eavesdropping were too much for him to forgive this quick. Maybe ever.
> 
> Edit: I realize that this is a far different feel from most of my work. When I read 4.8, it left me feeling very empty and upset. I have never written for another fandom. I've barely written outside the NurseyDex tags. After the update, I wasn't sure if I would be able to write Nursey and Dex or for the fandom at all, so I felt I needed to write *something* to work through those feelings and see if I even could still write them. What I wrote in the first 24 hours after reading the update is probably not the same that I'd write now with a few days to settle. I've made some edits in the text to better reflect Nursey how I see him. I think for now I will still be here, writing, perhaps ignoring canon more often.
> 
> I'm moderating comments, and choosing not to post those that argue fault in either direction significantly (and I've seen some for both sides). Please don't take this personally, I appreciate the input. Starting discourse, or moving it from tumblr to here, was not my intention with this fic.


End file.
